The Fourth Unforgiveable
by Elsbeth Ravensblood
Summary: Daphne Greengrass wants Harry and she's not going to let Hermione Granger stand in her way. Unfortunately for her Hermione has a new weapon in her arsenal. AU Dark(ish)Hermione


**In Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, Hogwarts, Gringotts, the Leaky Cauldron or anything else in JKR's wonderful world. Except for the little pebble just to left of the front doors of Hogwarts. I put that there. I might own that. Maybe. But probably not.

**The Fourth Unforgiveable**

She followed her quarry at a distance, staying to far back to draw notice but close enough to maintain contact, waiting for the right time. She thought that time had come when her target turned down a disused corridor on the sixth floor.

Hurrying down the hall on silenced feet she peeked around the corner just in time to see her prey go into an unused classroom, closing the door behind her. Good, she wouldn't have to take the chance of being seen moving her through the halls. Moving to the door she crouched down before gently seizing the handle, silencing it and turning it slowly. The girl was no slouch in the defense department after all. Better a small target than a big one when she went in. Taking a deep breath she pushed the door open and hopped into the room wand ready and immediately hopped to the left…

…only to find the room empty of any target. No, there! To her left, damn, a shimmer!

She collapsed, an incredible surge of pure unadulterated pleasure robbing her of the ability to think straight, much less stay on her feet. She moaned, loudly, as the most powerful orgasm of her life crashed through her mind and body and cried out as another equally as powerful followed it. Writhing and twitching on the floor, her mind to overwhelmed by waves of pleasure to comprehend anything around her, much less do anything about it, she was only dimly aware as someone stepped over her and shut the door.

That same someone was suddenly crouching down beside her, feeling her arms, first one then the other. It never even occurred to her to try to stop them as each touch set off another orgasm. Even when her skirt was flipped up to her waist and the second wand she kept strapped to her inner thigh was revealed and taken she didn't try to intervene because it just felt so good!

She closed her eyes and moaned as a hand came to rest on her breast before it pinched her rock hard nipple causing her back to arch upwards and her keening wail filled the room. Fireworks exploded behind her eyes and she clenched her thighs tightly together as yet more spasms caused the muscles of her body to draw together.

"_Finite!_"

Just like that it ended and she collapsed and lay bonelessly, panting heavily on the floor in the aftermath of the indescribable feelings she had just undergone. She didn't move as she tried to understand what had just happened to her. A noise to her side made her roll her head to see the cause of the indescribable pleasure she'd just felt. Sitting on a chair about ten feet away, one leg over the other, leaning over and elbows resting on the upper thigh and tapping her wand on her knee was…

"Granger." She panted, still trying to catch her breath. "What…the hell…did you just…hit me with?"

A smirk from the other girl was her first reply. "Just a little something I thought up one day while researching the unforgiveables." She said. "I wondered why there was a curse that caused so much pain, either by stimulating the nerve endings themselves or even the pain center of the brain, and not one that could do the same for pleasure. So I set out to see if I could create one. It took me quite a while but as you can see, I did it. I call it the _anti-cruciatus_, the fourth unforgiveable or just the pleasure curse."

She barked a short laugh as she rolled her head back upright. "Curse? You could hit me with that all day long and I wouldn't mind at all."

"I don't think you'd like the consequences if I did that Greengrass."

She turned her head to look at the other girl again. Something in her voice had sounded…odd and the turned up corner of her mouth gave her a decidedly wicked aspect. "Why not? What could be so wrong about something that feels so good?"

"What indeed? It felt so good, so wonderful, you could almost use it on yourself over and over again, couldn't you?" Though her voice was casual her eyes were hard and the smile had widened into something almost cruel. "To feel such a wonderful, blissful feeling, to revel in the glorious pleasure that makes every nerve in your body feel so alive, so sensitive to even a feather's touch. It could almost be…addicting, wouldn't you say?"

The lingering aftereffects of the spell used on her evaporated immediately at those words, _that_ word. She knew from Potions class how addictive some potions, such as Dreamless Sleep, were and she had no desire to ever be in such a state. She rolled over and pushed herself up so she could sit and look at the other girl. "Just exactly what are you saying?" she asked.

Hermione leaned back in her chair. "The mundanes have done a lot of study on addiction, what causes it, what part of the brain it affects, what it causes and they've learned quite a bit about it. Most people become addicted to something that makes them feel good, drugs, alcohol, tobacco, potions, even things like sex, pornography or adrenaline rushes from extreme sports or amusement park rides." She explained. "But for just about everyone who becomes addicted it's because it makes them feel good."

"But addiction is a cruel master. You can't keep doing the same thing over and over because that feeling of euphoria, that feeling good, starts to ebb, to not be so high, so intense, and you have to have more and more of what gives you that feeling just to maintain that level. Eventually you'll do anything to get it, like lie, steal, offer yourself for sex, just about anything as long as you can get your next fix and feel that high again. No matter how detrimental to your health it may be."

Hermione suddenly canted her head to the side a little. "Drugs are usually the addictive agent in most cases and to help them understand how addiction works the mundanes use rats as test subjects."

"Why rats?" she asked, thinking monkeys would be a better choice.

Hermione smiled. "Because surprisingly, in a lot of respects their brains are very similar to a human's brain. That includes addiction. Just to show how alike they are there is one drug used by mundanes that is so addictive, when given the choice of it or food the rats took the drug, every single time, even if they starved to death."

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in shock at the implications. "And your spell is like that drug." She stated.

The other girl shook her head even as she smirked. "It's worse, I believe. If I'm right and it acts directly to stimulate the pleasure center of the brain, there is no way to get higher. Every chemical, whether a drug or a potion, has only a limited effect upon the pleasure center. It's filtered and diluted by the delivery method through the body. Some are more potent than the others but they still have only a limited effect and after a while you have to increase the dosage because the body builds a resistance to it, the high isn't quite as high as it used to be." She raised her wand. "This, however, causes a direct stimulation with no interference whatsoever, a complete state of sheer ecstasy; and a very fast way to complete and utter addiction, a need so high the addicted will do _anything_ to get it."

She stared at the wand in horror remembering the feeling and how she'd been so ready to feel it again. Now the very thought of it terrified her. Her mind ran through a number of implications. "If you used it on someone enough and they didn't know the incantation to use it themselves you could make them your slave." She murmured.

Hermione leaned forward again, her forearms resting on her crossed legs, the three wands in her hands. The corners of her mouth turned up into a smile, but it wasn't a friendly smile. Quite frankly it scared the hell out of her. "Have you ever wanted to have any relations, of the sexual kind, with Parkinson?" she asked.

"Eww, no, other than to tell her to kiss my arse when she's being a bitch." She replied, wondering why the sudden change of subject.

"The next time you're alone with her, tell her that." The smile widened, taking on a more malicious look. "Then tell her 'Goddess Hermione says if she does it the way you like, for as long as you like and pleases you, she'll give her a triple'." She chuckled suddenly. "Of course, since you're the one she has to please if you want her to do anything else, be my guest."

She sat and gaped at the other girl in astonishment. She had done it. She had no doubt whatsoever the brunette girl sitting so casually in front of her had enslaved Pansy Parkinson using that spell. What had happened to Granger? What had made the bossy, authority obeying, morally straight know it all she'd known of since first year into the person sitting in front of her? "Why did you do it?" she asked, trying to understand.

Granger shrugged nonchalantly. "The stupid little bint thought she could hex me in the back all by herself." Was the reply. "Besides, I needed a spy in Slytherin. She was there, I had the time and she had pissed me off. It was a lot easier than I thought it would be, too. After an hour she was begging and pleading for more and I told her she'd have to earn it. An hour after that she was groveling on the floor in front of me kissing my feet and begging me to punish her for all the things she'd said and done to me through the years if that would please me before pledging her service and undying love to me." The left side of her mouth curled up in a sneer. "I hit her once or twice a day to remind her why I'm her goddess and reward her when she passes news along to me."

"But…how? You went off on a rant about the house elves being slaves how could you do that to people?"

She leaned back in her chair again, her face going emotionless. "You mean the people who call me mudblood? The people who say I have no business being here in school? The ones who say I should have been killed at birth because I stole the magic of some more deserving pureblood? The same people who torture children with a blood quill until their hand is permanently scarred? Those who torment, degrade, belittle, shame and mock those who they feel are below them simply because of an accident of birth?"

She put her foot back down on the floor and sat up straight. "How about the ones who think my only purpose and place in life is on my knees before them with my mouth open, or on my back with my legs spread for their pleasure? What about those who hurt people and don't get punished because that bloody wanker behind the gargoyle thinks that will only send them further down the path to the dark while their victims get punished for trying to protect themselves because _that_ will lead _them_ further down that path."

She watched in horrified fascination as Hermione Granger, one third of the Golden Trio, slowly worked her way into a furious rant, part of which was against Dumbledore himself. How had she managed to hide this side of herself from the world?

"What about the animals who terrorize, torture, maim and kill innocent victims and then buy their way out of prison or the kiss or the dementors simply because they're such 'fine upstanding citizens'? They consider my parents to be nothing more than animals for slaughter simply because they have no magic. Should I just let them torture, hurt or kill my friends or family because if I try to stop them I'll become dark?" She shook her head. "I've got news for the bearded bastard: it's a bit late to worry about that. 'Do unto others as you would have them do unto you' the Bible says. Well, they've done unto me, now it's my turn. From now on _nobody_ hurts me or my family or friends and gets away with it."

She suddenly shook herself and took a deep breath before looking back to her. "Would you like to know what kind of plans dear, sweet Pansy had for me if she'd succeeded in capturing me?" she asked in a calmer voice. Without waiting for a reply she continued. "Once she was a nice, obedient and very devoted pet she was very eager to tell me what she'd been thinking of doing to me when I asked. Torture of course; she thought the torture curse would be nice to try out. She said she thought my screaming would sound enjoyable. Then there were different hexes she'd heard about and knew but had never had a chance to use on a living target, like the bone shattering hex. She would have used it on joints like my knees and elbows, feet and hands. Then there was good old _Diffindo;_ she wanted to cut off parts of me just for fun. You can just imagine which parts she was talking about."

Daphne could indeed. Granger was better looking than Parkinson was, though she'd been slow to grow into her beauty, and the Slytherin girl had let on how jealous she was of that fact, among other reasons, several times.

"Then there was the _Imperious _curse. She'd always wanted a slave that would do whatever she said, she told me. She thought watching me injure myself would be most entertaining; among other things."

"But you can throw it off." She said, remembering fourth year DADA. She hadn't thrown it off then but everyone in the room had seen how close she'd come to doing so before Professor Moody had overpowered her will.

Hermione's left eyebrow rose. "Like I said, a stupid little bint. She thought her will was stronger than mine. She believed that right up to the moment she found out otherwise when I punched her in the face and took her wand."

"Which is when you turned her into your slave."

"Exactly." The brunette leaned back in her chair with a grin, not denying the claim at all. "But do you want to hear the really sickening thing about what she wanted to do to me?" at Daphne's tentative nod she continued. "She wasn't going to use any of the really bad curses on me, like the Entrail-Expelling curse or the Blood Boiling curse, because she wanted me alive when she was finished with me. She told me she had always wondered where things went when we vanished them. She said I could find out for her then come back and tell her."

Daphne felt a chill climb up her back. Nobody knew where anything went when it was vanished, but there were theories, from the item being simply annihilated to being sent to some alternate dimension. To think Pansy had wanted to send a living human being to wherever things went was indeed a sickening thought.

"Which brings us to tonight's little quandary: what were your intentions when you came barging in here?" Hermione asked with a stern look. "And please tell the truth because if I even suspect you're trying to lie to me, well… Pansy won't be the only devoted little pet in my stable."

_Oh, shite!_ Daphne groaned silently to herself knowing the other girl wasn't bluffing. _I'm damned if do and damned if I don't_. She did _not_ want to be a pleasure addicted little toy for the other girl but if she told the truth that was a very good possibility; however, if she tried to lie and Granger believed she was the same was almost a certainty. Gritting her teeth she closed her eyes and said "I was going to intimidate you into getting out of my way while I tried to seduce Potter into becoming my boyfriend and, later, husband." She braced herself for the indescribable feeling of pleasure she now dreaded worse than the torture curse from the enraged girl.

It didn't come. After a few seconds she opened her eyes to see a look of speculation, curiosity and even thoughtfulness on the girl's face, a much better outcome than what she had expected from her.

"Well, I must say that was a lot more straight forward and truthful from a Slytherin than what I was expecting." She said. "I figured that was your intention but thought more along the line of a half-truth or misdirection about you explanation since you got caught."

"I _really_ don't want you using that curse on me." She said passionately by way of explanation.

Granger actually sneered. "It scares you, huh?"

She shook her head. "No, it terrifies me to think I'd give up all control to myself just to get you to give me more of it."

"Why try to intimidate me?"

"Because once you make up your mind about something nobody can come up with a rational argument to get you to change it and you've made it clear years ago that Harry Potter is yours and don't even try to change that."

Hermione's eyes narrowed the tiniest bit. "Harry doesn't _belong_ to anybody including me."

"_Sure_, he doesn't, Granger." She replied, feeling a little bit better about not getting hexed. Keep it honest and truthful she realized and she could speak as she pleased … but don't push to far. "Tell that to any of the girls who've tried to get near him over the years, including Weasley, and found you in the way."

"But brute force intimidation? Awfully Gryffindorish there, Greengrass."

She shrugged. "Sometimes the brute way _is_ the most cunning way."

She was rewarded with a small smile. "True, but I don't intimidate very easily."

She shrugged again and sighed. "It was worth a shot."

"Did you just want the name, fame and money or were you interested in how Harry might have felt about you?"

She sighed. "I've been interested in Potter for years, what witch hasn't? But I never bought into the Boy-Who-Lived thing. Come on, I mean destroying the most powerful dark lord in centuries as a one year old? Something else must have happened and I think that was _Lily_ Potter and not Harry. From what I've heard about her she was a witch you didn't mess with and as a mother protecting her baby? Uh uh, it didn't happen the way people think it did."

She looked over at the girl. "But here at school? _That's_ another story. He's the youngest seeker in a hundred years, he's fought trolls and a basilisk, won the Tri-Wiz tournament, taught Defense and he's a damn knight in shining armor to anyone who needs him. It doesn't hurt at all that he's not afraid of Malfoy and stood up to Umbridge and Fudge. To top it all off he's got brains, compassion, and he's grown up to be a hunk. I'd make a play for him even if he wasn't going to be Lord Potter. If he'd returned the honor, great, if not, at least I know I tried. The fact my father is hinting at a marriage contract, possibly with Malfoy, just helped me decide to try this way."

She didn't understand the smirk Granger was giving her, unless it was just her thinking how she'd blown any chance of getting to Potter now.

"Well, at least I know how you feel. Too bad."

Her eyes widened, her back straightened and she felt a chill as the vinewood wand rose to point at her. _Oh damn, damn, damn!_

"I want a magical vow from you, Greengrass."

The demand caught her totally by surprise. "What?"

"You willingly give me a vow to do anything and everything I tell you to do when I state it as an order until I say otherwise here and now or I spend a couple of hours _convincing_ you to _very_ willingly give it to me." The gaze she was receiving from the other girl was determined and she had no doubt she meant every word she said. "Either way, I want that vow."

"Why? What are you going to make me do?" she demanded. She was surprised at Granger's wording, only a stated order and until she said otherwise, but even if it wasn't complete slavery to the other girl and with a possibility of having her releasing her from the vow at some later date, she still wanted some idea of what her plans were.

Granger smirked at her. "Oh, come now, Greengrass. Surely after breaking in here to hex and threaten me you didn't think you'd get away without some repercussions, now did you?" The smirk was replaced with a hard expression. "The vow, now!" She snapped, holding out Daphne's wand to her.

She took the wand and raised it to point upward, knowing she had no choice but to do as she was told. She spoke the words, there was a white flash around her signifying magic sealing the vow and she lowered her wand. "Now what?" she asked in a sarcasm laden voice.

"Here are your first orders:" the brunette said, "you will not tell anybody what happened in this room tonight nor will you through acts of commission or omission tell anybody about my little spell. That means no notes or diaries left lying around where someone might find them, no talking to yourself about it where someone might hear you, no discussions about something similar where you try to lead someone to the conclusion you want. While it's perfectly legal at this time, and I intend it to stay that way, it's too dangerous to be out in society for reasons you yourself have already thought of. Understand?"

She nodded. "Yes, I understand." And she did. With a spell like that the addiction factor alone could cripple the entire magical world and she didn't even want to contemplate what someone like Voldemort could do with it.

"Good." Granger nodded in reply, and then grinned. "You can, however, still have a go at Pansy if you want. Now, take off your clothes," She gave the blonde girl a head to toe look, "everything but your shoes and socks. You'll look sexy in just them."

Her jaw dropped in disbelief before remembering the nipple pinch from earlier and her description of Pansy's obedience. "You want…"

"That was an order Greengrass." Hermione stated, smirking. "Repercussions, remember? Harry's not the only one who thinks you're hot."

_Damn it!_ She thought with quiet fury as she started obeying the command, but damned if she was going to be embarrassed about it! She'd been naked in front of the other girls in the dorms when showering enough times to help with that.

Finally standing naked in front of the widely grinning other girl she hissed out angrily, "Now what?"

Granger stood up from her chair and walked over to her, eying her up and down. "My, my, Harry definitely would have enjoyed you." She stated quietly as she admired the blonde who stood half a head taller than herself.

Daphne caught the 'would have' and her anger at the situation abated slightly as curiosity set in. "What are you talking about, Granger?"

Hermione chuckled as she raised her hand and cupped Daphne's left breast, ignoring the slight flinch from the blonde girl. Gently squeezing the firm flesh she flicked the nipple with her finger. To Daphne's dismay the little nub hardened under her ministrations. "Tomorrow is a Hogsmeade weekend," she said, not bothering to look up at her eyes, "and Harry and I were going to try and find you in town and get you off by yourself for a little talk we wanted to have with you."

Daphne's chest tightened and she found it hard to breathe as a feeling of unknown dread fell on her. _They had wanted to talk to her?_ She hated to think what it could have been about, and what her actions tonight might have cost her.

"Unfortunately for you however," the brunette went on, "your timing sucks as bad as your stalking skills."

The anger was gone, the dread overwhelming it. "Talk about what?" she asked hesitantly. What had she done?

Hermione leaned forward and put a kiss to the pink flesh she'd been fondling. "Tell me, Daphne." She said, before stepping to her side and placing her hand atop her shoulder. "You're a pureblood witch, heiress to a noble family; I'll bet you know the marriage laws concerning the head of two noble houses when he is the last of the line in either."

Her head snapped around to look at the other girl and she tried to turn her body but the hand on her shoulder and another on her stomach prevented that. "But Potter's not…"

Hermione's grin was evil as she corrected her misconception. "Sirius Black was Harry's Godfather and he made Harry his heir." She cocked her head, still smirking. "And Harry's grandmother was Dorea Potter nee Black, closer in the line of succession than Malfoy."

_No! Shite!_ Had they been thinking of her as a wife for the Black line? She was so engrossed in her thoughts she didn't even notice Hermione's left hand cup her breast again or her right slide down her back over the curve of her bum.

"Since Harry wants to continue the Black line as well as the Potter line we had a list of girls we thought would be good candidates for wives: intelligent, pretty, noble houses for the alliances we could make and the training in how to be a Lord he would need. Sue Bones was one, as were Mary Kernan in fourth year and Mairead Nesbitt in third but you Daphne, you were first on the list. You had it all: brains, beauty, breeding, skill, grace, cunning, Harry was really interested in you and I liked you as well."

She dropped her hands and stepped away from the naked young woman who was seething inside at her own rash actions. _Shite! Shite! Shite!_

"But instead of just knocking on the door and asking to talk with me you had to go and get all pushy and acting like a typical pureblood dealing with a muggleborn and that's going to cost you. No Harry and you're a slave to that same muggleborn."

Daphne barely noticed she had reached the door and opened it to leave. _Damn it! Damn it! __**SHITE!**_

"Now we'll just have to give the right of first refusal to the others." She heard the other girl state cattily as she walked out. "Have a nice evening Daphne."

"**Aaarrrgghh**! _Bombarda!"_ **BOOM!**

((((((OOOOO))))))

Daphne Greengrass stalked into the Slytherin common room half an hour later. She'd spent much of that half hour destroying every piece of furniture in the unused classroom in a fit of pique and rage at what her actions had cost her. It wasn't until she'd gotten dressed and left the room that she'd realized there were no wards whatsoever on the room to prevent anyone walking by from looking in and seeing the Slytherin Ice Queen wearing nothing but shoes and socks in a killing rage.

She was _not _in a happy mood.

"Well, well, if it's not the queen bitch herself." Pansy Parkinson was sitting alone in the room and was being her usual snarky self. "Looking kind of frazzled there, Greengrass. Having boy problems?" she laughed, knowing Daphne had never even been close to a boy.

Having the bint being so close to the problem didn't help Daphne's mood at all. "Kiss my arse, Parkinson." she snarled…and stopped. Turning slowly and looking at her classmate she smiled evilly. Maybe tonight wouldn't be such a loss after all!

A/N: Just something I've been working on for the past few months when my muse wouldn't let me work on House (Flighty little bitch that she is). I just wanted to do a darkish Hermione who had finally had her eyes opened to the fact that authority figures weren't always looking out for her best interests, those interests being Harry, her loved ones and her friends' lives and was willing to do whatever it took to protect them. And I've always thought the idea of the fourth unforgivable was a hell of a lot scarier than the _cruciatus_. If you don't believe me look up rats on cocaine. That little story Hermione tells Daphne is true. There might be a sequel to this, maybe. idk ER


End file.
